A travel control apparatus is known which calculates a risk, of a collision with a following vehicle when a brake is applied according to a setting value from measurement values of an inter-vehicle distance and a relative speed with respect to a preceding vehicle, measurement values of an inter-vehicle distance and a relative speed with respect to the following vehicle, and a setting value of a distance for automatically applying the brake and a braking force for being automatically applied, and corrects the setting value of the distance for automatically applying the brake and the braking force for being automatically applied so that the risk becomes less than or equal to a predetermined level when the calculated risk is higher than the predetermined level.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-290600